loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
TheCivilizedGamer
TheCivilizedGamer is an Israeli professional predictor, currently signed to LLR, where he is the General Manager of the NJPW Division, and the current Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion. Career The 5* Machines Gamer debuted the night after Wrestlemania 33, and announced he would enter the Loser Leaves Reddit match at Payback. Failing to win this match, Gamer went to Backlash without as much enthusiasm as his debut, but quickly found a partner that would tag with him in the NXT Takeover Tag Team Qualifier match. Gamer and Loctavian formed The 5* Machines, and their goal was to put up great matches for the crowd. The team would go on to win the tag team qualifier, and enter a 2 month feud with Tag Team Champions, The Wild Stallions. The team was unsuccesful at capturing the tag team championship at Backlash, but Raw General Manager FakeNewsBarrett gave them a second chance at Extreme Rules, where they won the titles. However, Gamer and Loc only held the titles for 14 days. After a vicious beat down by The Advantage, Gamer did not appear at Money in the Bank, until the very end of the match, where he tapped out and lost the tag team championships. This caused heat between the two partners. Also at Money in the Bank, Gamer entered the United States Championship ladder match, but ultimately failed to win the championship. At Great Balls of Fire, Gamer and Loctavian had their rematch for the tag team championships, where Loc turned his back on Gamer and left him alone to lose the match again. Fake Retirement After losing his partner, Gamer entered a rapid state of depression, losing his spot in the G1 Climax to LMonkA7X and watching one of his friends, TheUltimateMark, killed on Raw. Gamer organized a special memorial episode of Smackdown for Mark, where he lost to Immathrodis, one half of the tag team champions. After the match, Loctavian returned and apologized to Gamer, but quickly revealed it was all a trick and started beating him with a chair. YourBuddyChurch announced that Gamer has retired and will only work as General Manager of the NJPW division from now on. At Battleground, after the Loser Leaves Reddit match, Gamer attacked Loctavian and announced his return to the ring, along with a match between the two at Summerslam. A few weeks later, Gamer and Loctavian confronted, where Loctavian announced he was now part of the Born Ready faction, and attacked Gamer with a steel chair. Evolution On July 30, 2017, Gamer participated in the SlowbroJJ show, along with FakeNewsBarrett. The show quickly devolved into a vicious beatdown of Barrett by the_gift_of_g2j, SlowbroJJ and Gamer, who declared the creation of Evolution, along with United States Champion TheDezoo. The group would go on to announce that they will enter the NXT Takeover Tag Team Qualifier match as 2 teams, with Gamer teaming up with the_gift_of_g2j. The group will also participate in the faction warfare match at Summerslam, with Gamer, Dezoo and Slowbro as their representatives. Gamer would challenge for the Hardcore Championship at the final day of the G1 Climax, where he and Shriramrishi both defeated champion Mlgbonghits4, and the proceeded to tie. Gamer defeated Shriramrishi in a Hardcore 2-out-of-3 falls match on Raw the following day to become the Hardcore Champion. At GFW Destination X, Gamer tied with World Heavyweight Champion, King-Of-Zing, and retained his Hardcore championship. At NXT Takeover: Brooklyn, Gamer lost his Hardcore championship, and failed to regain it at Summerslam, though he defeated his former tag team partner, loctavian. Longest-Reigning Intercontinental Champion Gamer went on to defeated Intercontinental Champion LMonkA7X, Bahamas_is_relevant and ecock5902 in a Fatal 4-way on Raw to become the #1 contender to the Intercontinental championship. Monk and Gamer played mind-games with each other for several weeks, which culminated in the title match at No Mercy which Civ won, ending Monk's record breaking reign at 126 days and 4 defenses. Gamer also won the Loser Leaves Reddit match on the same show. After teasing multiple champions, Civ finally revealed he would enter the Hell in a Cell Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship match at Hell in a Cell. Civ would enter the event with two belts, the Intercontinental Championship and the Hardcore championship, but he was unable to capture the vacant title in the 5-way match. Furthermore, Civ lost the Loser Leaves Reddit match, tying at last with 3 other competitors. Following this loss, Civ turned face and vowed to save his career in the fatal 4-way match at TLC, while calling out 2 of his opponents, Ontheropes619 and StraightupTalibum. At No Mercy, InsaneIcon (formerly Shriramrishi) defeated the_gift_of_g2j to become the #1 contender to Civ's Intercontinental Championship, while rookie IhaveRedditAmICool (also known as IHR) won the LLR match and challenged for the title, which resulted in a triple-threat ladder match to be booked for TLC. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * 5* Piledriver (Vertical Suplex Piledriver) * Gamer Lock (Bridging Sharpshooter) * 6* Moonsault (Corkscrew Moonsault) Signature Moves * Twist of Fate (Front facelock cutter) * No More Heroes (Ripcord Whale Hunt) * Wing Of Light (Double underhook crossface, sometimes to standing opponent) Nicknames * The 5* (Star) Machine * The Future * The Greatest Champion of the Modern Era * The Ace Entrance Themes * "Sons of Liberty" performed by Daniel Tidwell (From the Metal Gear Solid 2 Soundtrack) * "Line in the Sand" by Motorhead (used while teaming with Evolution) * '''"Requim" '''by Avenged Sevefold (used while teaming with Bow To None) Championships and Accomplishments LLR Undisputed World Heavyweight Championship (2 time, current) LLR Intercontinental Championship (1 time) LLR Tag Team Championships (3 time) - with Loctavian (1), with Immathrodis (2) LLR Hardcore Championship (7 time) 2nd WWE Triple Crown Winner Loser Leaves Reddit Free For All (No Mercy) NXT Tag Team Battle Royal (2 time) - with Loctavian (NXT Takeover: Chicago), with ThePruef (NXT Takeover: Brooklyn IV) World Tag League (2017) - with Immathrodis Category:Predictor Category:Evolution Category:TheCivilizedGamer